The present invention relates to the field of wireless free space optical communications (FSOC). Specifically, the present invention relates to optical communication technology necessary to sustain a mesh network linking wide networks of airborne platforms using lasers or radio frequency (RF) signals to, for example, provide a wider coverage for Internet backhaul.
Technologies requiring Internet or network connection are becoming increasingly commonplace. It is estimated that nearly 40% of the world population has an Internet connection today, whereas two decades ago it is estimated that only 1% of the world population used the Internet. In 2014, nearly 300 million people in the United States were estimated to be Internet users. With an estimated 64% of Americans owning smartphones, there can be no question that there is an exponentially growing demand for Internet or network connections.
Current technology in the field of wireless FSOC uses mirrors, gimbals, or other electro-optical deflection devices to ensure that the optical signal from a transmitting terminal is properly aligned with the proper receiving terminal, so that electrical communication signals can be transmitted. These types of systems can be heavy and bulky, and often times the pivot arm distances of these systems increase errors in the alignment accuracy. With the increasing prevalence of Internet and network devices, there is an immediate need for a communications system that can accurately and efficiently provide wide area network coverage.